1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device for a hybrid vehicle equipped with a starter motor for starting the engine.
2. Related Art
A conventional control device for a hybrid vehicle is known in which, during running in an EV mode using a drive motor as driving source, an engine is caused to be started using a starter motor at all times.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Application Publication No. 11-82261